Escaflowne vs. Gundam Wing minus the cast from Esc
by LightningBSoul
Summary: The title says all! Actually it dosen't...Spyrill also stars in this ^^ yay u go my little fan-chara! Basically this takes place in the Escaflowne world, but characters from Revolutionary Girl Utena and Gundam Wing take the places of those in Escaflowne,


Escaflowne vs. Wing ****

Escaflowne vs. Gundam Wing minus the cast from Escaflowne with a Fushigi Yuugi twist!

Dedicated to my good friend Valerie for her birthday. Yay! Go Val! We all love ya!

Note: I have only seen the first four episodes of Escaflowne and 8 non-consecutive episodes of Revolutionary Girl Utena ^^;;;; That explains anything that might conflict with the actual shows or the characters.

A little cat-girl sat at the windowsill, watching the setting sun and awaiting her beloved master's return. Her master had just been crowned the Prince of Fanalia, and everyone in the land was impatient to meet their new Prince. Spyrill, the cat-girl, twirled her long platinum-blonde bangs around her finger in boredom. "I haven't seen Utena in two whole weeks!" she whined to herself, and sighed. Suddenly, she heard a shout from outside.

"Everyone! Prince Utena is coming!"

"Utena's BACK?! Yippie!!!" Spyrill jumped with joy. She ran down the hall on all fours with her copper-brown and cotton-candy-pink hair flowing behind her. She ran outside and found that Utena had arrived by horseback with company. 

"Which one of you is Prince Utena?" asked someone.

"I am," said a teenager with long pink hair.

"YOU?! But you're…."

"Prince Utena is…he's…a girl!"

"So what if I'm a girl? I still have the qualities of a prince!" 

"UTENAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Spyrill jumped into her arms and gave her cat-kisses. "I missed you SOOOO MUCH Utena!!!" she was teary-eyed and happy. Then she noticed a girl with dark skin and black hair, and glasses. "Who's that girl, Utena?"

"Her name is Anthy." Spyrill studied Anthy with skepticism. "She came from the Mystic Moon."

"Really?! She came from the Mystic Moon?!!" Everyone looked skyward to see the green and blue planet in the distance.

"Why don't we go inside and find a room for Anthy?" said Utena. So that's what they did.

"So…you're from the Mystic Moon, huh?" asked Spyrill to Anthy when they were inside. "Do you know where you are now? This is Gaea." Spyrill eyed Anthy with suspicion as she spoke. "So…how did you meet my Utena?"

"I am the Rose Priestess. I belong to Utena because she is the current duel champion at Ohtori Highschool."

Spyrill's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Umm, excuse me Anthy, but there's something you REALLY oughtta know. Ya see, I belong to Utena. No one else. You may be the Rose Priestess, but I'm her cat-girl. Got it?" Anthy stared blankly at her. "Well, you better!" and Spyrill turned to leave the room so that she could see her Utena. She snuck into her room, and Utena was looking out the window. She glomped Utena, startling her. "Hi Utena!" she yelled. They almost fell out the window, but made it back up safely.

"One of these days…these windows …." said Utena to herself, shaking her head.

"Utena, why did you have to bring that Moon girl back with you?"

"You don't like her?"

"Not a bit! She's got short weird hair…and she says she belongs to you! And she's too sweet and quiet!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. She says she belongs to me? Is she talking about that Rose Priestess business again?"

"Yes she is! Take her back Utena! Why keep her here if you don't like her either?"  
"Well I never said I didn't like her. She's such a nice person. The only reason I brought her back with me is because we're engaged, but I really don't like her to talk about it so much."

A huge sweatbead ran down Spyrill's forehead. "You…you're…she's…ENGAGED???!!! But why Utena, WHY???" Spyrill hugged Utena tightly.

"Hey, it's not my choice! When I was mysteriously transported to the Mystic Moon, I saw a girl being beaten by a man; and I, being the Prince to save the Damsel in Distress, tried to stop the young man from abusing her any further. But he told me it was none of my business, that he was the current duel champion of the Student Council and that she belonged to him; and the girl agreed with him. But I wouldn't stand for it, and so we set up a duel. I won, but I didn't expect to, and therefore I am engaged by force to Anthy, the Rose Priestess."

"So when the other guy lost the duel, he also lost the Rose Priestess? Utena, that's it!!! All you have to do is duel with someone and lose!"

"But the rules say that only a member of the Student Council can duel for the Rose Priestess!"

"But that's impossible because you're not in the Student Council. You're not even part of her world!!"

"Well that's true; but you see, the six members of the Student Council each bear the mark of some constellation on their body, and the strangest thing is that I do too."

"Well all ya gotta do is find someone who has a symbol like that on their body and lose a duel to them! You know what you should do? You should use the guymelefs to duel. In fact…you could use Escaflowne!"

"But I don't think anyone from the Student Council knows how to use a guymelef!"

"It doesn't have to be a guymelef…any mecha would do!"

"I don't even know if we can still go to the Mystic Moon anymore, Spyrill."

"Geez, your stubborn! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like being engaged to that Moon girl!" Spyrill glared at Utena. Then a sweatbead ran down Utena's forehead. 

"Oh no! Don't think that! You know I'd much rather be engaged to a guy!"

*****

Meanwhile, back on the Mystic Moon a.k.a. Earth:

"If it cannot break free of its shell, the chick will die without truly being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. Smash the world's shell - "

"Enough already!" They all sat down at their table on the balcony.

"Today, we have a new member of our Student Council to replace Seyonji, who lost the last duel. I'd like you all to meet Wufei; hopefully, he will treat the Rose Priestess in a much more appropriate manner. But we, the Suzaku Six of Ohtori Highschool, have an incredible problem. It appears that our Rose Priestess is missing, and we must do all that we can to find her."

"How do we know what's happened to her?"

"Perhaps Taiitsu-kun can tell us." Touga summoned Taiitsu-kun, and before the six appeared a small, ugly old woman. They asked her what had happened to the Rose Priestess.

"Well," she began, "do you remember that pink-haired girl that won the last duel?"

"That's right! That girl bore the marking of Tamahome, but she's not a council member!"

"You're right. She belongs to a world different than yours, a world called Gaea. Being the new owner of the Rose Priestess, she has taken her back with her. If you want her back, I can give you the coordinates of this planet and you can go there." Then a piece of paper appeared in front of her with the coordinates written on it, and she handed it to Touga. He thanked her.

"One more question, Taiitsu-kun: why does this girl bear the mark of Tamahome if she belongs to another world?"

"The answer to that question is unknown to me," she said, and disappeared before they could say a thing more.

After a moment of silence, Touga said, "Well you heard what she said. We must go to this place called Gaea and get back our Rose Priestess. Does anyone have suggestions?"

"Why don't we take the Gundams?" Everyone turned to look at the usually-quiet Trowa.

They discussed the plan further and finally came up with a solution. "We will send five Gundams to the place called Gaea disguised as shooting stars, and we shall call it Operation Meteor! There, you must battle against this strange new person who is not a council member, yet bears the symbol of Nuriko! Heero! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Do you accept this mission?"

"Ninmu ryoukai!" they shouted in unison.

*********

A while later on Gaea, nightfall has approached, and three little people sit watching the stars.

"What's that?! In the sky?"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's Superman!"

"It's Dilandau and the Zaibach Empire!"

"It's a Gundam that has come back to take that strange girl that Prince Utena brought here back to the Mystic Moon!!"

"You guys, it's just a shooting star."

"Oh." They shrugged carelessly.

********

Later, at Utena's palace:

There was a soft knock at Utena's door. She stared out the window, daydreaming about a Prince that had saved her when she was a little girl. He had promised that he'd come back some day. "Miss Utena, there is someone who wants to see you," said one of her servants. "I told him that he would meet you in the lobby." Utena walked down, wondering who could possibly want to see her. Standing in the lobby she saw a Chinese boy with black hair pulled back tightly in a tail. She gasped. ~Could he be my Prince?~

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words. 

"I've waited so long to see you again." He smiled at her.

She gasped. "Oh! You really are my Prince!!"

"You remembered; I'm glad! Utena, I've come to unite the Earth and Gaea, free Anthy of her duty as the Rose Priestess, and make you my beautiful Princess." His deep black eyes were full of sincerity, and his hair was pulled back perfectly with not a single strand sticking out. He held her, and although he was a bit small, she felt he would always protect her. 

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"I've come to take back the Rose Priestess." Utena's hopes sunk. "Call the Rose Priestess!"

"Don't call her that! She has a name!" But Utena called her anyway, to get it over with. "Anthy! Please come here Anthy!" She appeared and knew what was expected of her. She placed a blue rose on the boy's chest and a pink one on Utena's. Then she said a spell, and Utena pulled a sword out of her and said "Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" They introduced themselves, and they began to duel.

"You're just a woman," said Wufei as they fought. "You don't deserve to keep the Rose Priestess!"

"I'm stronger than you may think!" shouted Utena in defense. "I will not give up Anthy!"

"You're just a woman!!! You are a weakling!!!" With that, they charged at each other. As they passed, blue rose petals floated down to the floor.

"I have underestimated you, Tenju. I have been defeated." Wufei made his way out the door. "I am not strong enough to pilot Nataku!!!!"

"Good, that's over with." Utena began to walk back upstairs.

"Wait! Miss Utena!" shouted an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a sweet, blonde haired boy. She gasped. ~Could he be my Prince?~

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"I've waited so long to see you again." He smiled at her.

She gasped. "Oh! You really are my Prince!!"

"You remembered; I'm glad! Utena, I've come to unite the Earth and Gaea, free Anthy of her duty as the Rose Priestess, and make you my beautiful Princess." He touched her face, and caressed her hair with hands so soft and gentle. She looked into his sweet green eyes and saw nothing but kindness.

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"I've come to bring Anthy back home."

"Bring her home?" She looked at Anthy, who stood next to her. "Oh Anthy, I'll miss you!" They hugged. "Go on, Anthy. It's best if you are at home."

"Miss Utena, you know very well that this calls for a duel."

"You mean, you're not going to free her of her duty as the Rose Priestess?"

"I'm sorry, you must have misunderstood me." He turned to go out the door.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"You have a mecha, right? We'll duel outside with them. Follow me."

"You'll have to wait. Anthy and I have to awaken the Escaflowne first." They went to the place where this guymelef was kept, and Anthy performed a spell to awaken it. Awaiting them in the arena was the Gundam Sand-Rock. On both mechas was a big metallic rose. Since Utena could only fight with a sword, Quatre used a beam saber. Anthy watched in anticipation until Quatre's white metallic rose shattered into a million glistening pieces. So Utena and Quatre came out of their mechas.

"You're a very talented duelist, Miss Utena. Congratulations! I hope to meet you again in the future."

"Thank you, Quatre!" Utena turned to Anthy. "Well Anthy, this has been a pretty tough night!"

"Utena, I don't think it's over."

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." Anthy pointed to a tall, handsome young man with brown bangs covering half of his face. He stood silently where he was, watching Anthy and Utena. ~Could he be my Prince?~

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"I've waited so long to see you again." He smiled at her.

She gasped. "Oh! You really are my Prince!!"

"You remembered; I'm glad! Utena, I've come to unite the Earth and Gaea, free Anthy of her duty as the Rose Priestess, and make you my beautiful Princess." He held her close to him, and his strong body made her feel safe from any danger. 

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"My name is Trowa Barton. I'm here to request a duel for the Rose Priestess."

Once again, Utena's hopes sunk. "Alright. I suppose you want to use your mecha too," she said, noticing the Gundam Heavy Arms behind him. She turned around to say something to Quatre, but he had already disappeared.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Tenju." She turned forward to face Trowa. Then she nodded and they climbed into their mechas. Anthy said a spell and a green metallic rose appeared on Trowa's Gundam. They used the same weapons that she and Quatre had used. The battle was very close and Trowa almost seemed to be winning, but then one false move and Utena had cut the green rose from the Heavy Arms. They came out of their mechas to bid their farewells. 

"It seems I've lost, Miss Utena. Well, I'll hope you'll take good care of the Rose Priestess…"

"I promise you, I will."

"…until your next duel."

"What?!"

"Miss Tenju?" called a male voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a boy wearing a green tank top and spandex shorts. ~Could he be my Prince?~

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"I've waited so long to see you again." He smiled at her.

She gasped. "Oh! You really are my Prince!!"

"You remembered; I'm glad! Utena, I've come to unite the Earth and Gaea, free Anthy of her duty as the Rose Priestess, and make you my beautiful Princess." This wonderful, handsome boy seemed like one who would never tell a lie. He held her hands, and the look on his young face was one of true love.

* * sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle ** sparkle **

She walked up to the boy in a dreamy state. "May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." She smiled at him and awaited his next words.

"My mission is to bring the Rose Priestess back to Earth. I challenge you to a duel."

Again her hopes sunk. "Another duelist. Alright, let's get it over with." A deep red metallic rose was placed on the Gundam Wing. Utena couldn't help but think how determined these boys were to get their Rose Priestess back. She felt she was losing strength, and when they fought she almost gave in to him. But something inside her would not let her lose Anthy; in the moonlight sparkled the shattered red remains of Heero's rose.

Utena nearly stumbled out of Escaflowne, feeling very worn-out. Heero would not come out of his Gundam. "Mission: failed." He grabbed the self-destruct device and was about to press the little red button when he heard a familiar voice cry, "Heero, wait! We haven't lost all hope yet; ya still got me!!" Both Heero, in his mecha, and Utena, on the ground, looked in the direction of the voice…and saw a tremendously cool Gundam with bat-wings and a double-beam scythe. "Shinigami wa imasu! Are ya ready to fight me, Tenju?" 

While Heero flew off in his Gundam, Utena climbed back into her guymelef. She lifted the front of it so that only her face could be seen and said to this new duelist, "It's proper for the two duelists to know who they are fighting against. I'm Utena Tenju, Prince of Fanalia!"

A hatch on the Gundam's chest opened and out stepped a boy with a long braid wearing all black. "And I'm Duo Maxwell, God of Death!" He cocked his head and put his hands on his hips. "Aren't you a little too feminine to be a Prince?" When Duo climbed back into his Gundam, Utena closed the front of her guymelef and they began to duel after their roses were placed on their mechs. Duo used his double-beam scythe. The first set of moves had Duo stuck. "Hey, you're pretty good…," he freed his weapon, "but not as good as me!!" He slashed at Utena's rose.

"You're a cocky one, aren't ya?" remarked Utena, shielding her rose. She pushed away his scythe and they began some fast paced dueling. But Utena was very tired after dueling five people in one night. Too many times did Duo come near to shattering her rose when she never even came near his black one. Doubt swept over her as she remembered Spyrill's words to her, "So when the other guy lost the duel, he also lost the Rose Priestess? Utena, that's it!!! All you have to do is duel with someone and lose!" Utena was well aware that her little friend was jealous of Anthy. Losing would make Spyrill happy. The Escaflowne and Deathscythe Hell charged at each other and each pilot shouted their battle cry. Anthy watched, wondering which rose would fall first. Utena's mind was filled with doubt, and Duo knew he had to take back what should belong to the Student Council. If Duo were to win, it wouldn't be a bad thing, it would only mean that Anthy would be engaged to him instead of a girl. It would be one less thing for Fanalia to worry about.

As the Escaflowne and DS-Hell crossed, each brought down their weapon on the other, and one rose shattered into shining pieces. Each mecha froze; then Duo's Gundam stood straight up and turned to face Utena's guymelef. "Since you lost, it looks like the Rose Priestess belongs to me!" Then the Escaflowne turned to face the Gundam. "Huh? Wait a sec…." Duo looked at his rose, and all that was left of it were black slivers. Utena's was all in one piece and shone brilliant pink. Something deep inside her had refused to give up Anthy.

Duo and Utena said their goodbyes. Then when she and Anthy were sure that no one else was coming to duel with her they went inside.

"I'm so tired, Anthy. I think I'm going to go to bed now. You should rest too."

"Alright, Miss Ut- I mean, Utena."

Utena smiled at her. "You know, I think that guy was a little too cocky for his own good. But you know what else? I think he was the most handsome of them all." That night Utena went to bed with Spyrill curled up at her feet and Anthy in the next room, and dreamt about finding her Prince and setting Anthy free.

The next morning, Utena had to go to a meeting so that princes and kings from other kingdoms could acknowledge the new Prince of Fanalia. Aside from meeting new people, she expected it to be quite boring.

While at the meeting, a prince with dark skin and light hair approached her. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"May I help you?" 

"Are you Miss Utena Tenju?"

"Yes I am." Suddenly something about him seemed so very familiar.

He smiled at her and held her. "I've waited so long to see you again. I am Dios, your Prince; I bear the marking of Tamahome. I've come to unite the Earth and Gaea and make you my Princess."

Utena was shocked, but when she realized what was happening, tears of joy sprang to her eyes and she held Dios tightly. "I've waited so long for this moment! But…what about Anthy? Can't she be a normal girl?"

"In order for Anthy to become a normal girl and go back to her home, she must wish it from Suzaku, who will appear when the Suzaku Seven summon it."

"Prince Dios, why do I have this symbol on my forehead if I'm not part of the Suzaku Seven?"

"That mark on your forehead is the symbol of Tamahome, my symbol. I gave you that symbol so that you would always have a little bit of me in you; but now that we have found each other once again, it is unnecessary." He then kissed her, and the mark on her forehead glowed one last time and disappeared. 

They looked at each other for a long while, and suddenly something dawned on her. "Wait a minute…does that mean you're part of the Ohtori Highschool Student Council?" 

"I was once; but half of my family is from Earth and the other half from Gaea, and I had to return to become the Prince of my family's kingdom It's very complicated; I can explain it to you when we are alone sometime. Right now, we have to focus on turning Anthy into a normal teenager." Utena hugged him tightly in happiness.

********

At the ritual to summon Suzaku, on Gaea:

The Suzaku Seven stood in a circle around the sacred fire. Anthy stood at the fire with the sacred scroll in her hand. She read from the scroll, and one by one, the symbols of Suzaku began to glow on the bodies of the Suzaku Seven. Dios was Tamahome; Touga, Hotohori; Quatre; Nuriko; Duo, Tasuki; Trowa, Mitsukake; Heero, Chiriko; and Wufei, Chichiri. Then Anthy threw the sacred scroll into the sacred fire and it burst into sacred flames. Out of the flames emerged Suzaku, a red bird-like god. Anthy wished that she was no longer the Rose Priestess, but just a normal girl named Anthy Himemia, and also that the Student Council members could also be normal people without the symbols and powers of Suzaku. Then she wished that she and the Student Council members could go home to Earth. The last thing that she wanted to wish for was that she and Utena could always be friends. Then Suzaku disappeared and there was a huge flash of blinding light.

********

Anthy dressed herself in her normal schoolgirl outfit and left her normal house so that she could go to school. She didn't have to worry about belonging to anyone; instead she had normal friends. Among her friends were the normal Student Council members. But her best friend in the world was Princess Utena of Fanalia, and they visited each other whenever they could using the special pendants that Suzaku had given them. And sometimes, even Prince Dios would accompany his new wife on her visits to Earth. Eventually, Spyrill did get to liking Anthy and would cuddle on her lap when she visited Utena. 

And they all lived happily ever after. ^-^v 


End file.
